Wheel bearings are mounted in the center of a wheel and are used in vehicles to attach the wheel to the vehicle frame in such a way that the wheel can be rotated. The wheel bearing separates the rotatable components on the vehicle, like the wheel hub, from the stationary components on the vehicle, like the wheel suspension. The wheel bearing guides the forces and the moments from the road to the vehicle body and vice versa.